


Witch's Peak

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Local Traditions, Marriage Proposal, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The gang stops in a tiny New England town for Halloween, and Fred's got something he's planning on asking Daphne.





	Witch's Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).

“Witch’s Peak,” Velma said, practically sighing her delight at the comfortable, closely-knit Vermont town as the Mystery Machine rolled to a stop. “The cradle of modern investigation.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not, Velma,” said Fred, carefully parking the car. 

“According to my research,” she said, “there have been plenty of dissenting opinions, but from what I can understand, this is indeed the home of the first ever criminal case in known human history.”

“How do they, like, even measure that?” Shaggy asked. “It boggles the mind!” He brushed a bright orange leaf from the tip of his nose as he let Scooby out of the back of the van, then shivered and tied his scarf more tightly around his neck. Everything was red, purple, golden or brown; 

“Very carefully,” Velma said.

Daphne chuckled at Velma’s words, and Fred couldn’t help but grin in return. He went to the passenger side seat to let her out, then held the door open as she exited. “Hey, guys, why don’t we get a cup of coffee and visit the Spooktacular Spookfest happening downtown?”

“Sounds swell!”

“I’m going for cider,” said Shaggy. “Like, the last thing I need is more caffeine.”

*** 

While waiting in line at the hot drink booth near the mouth of the fair, Shaggy poked Fred in the ribs. “What’re you hiding, buddy?”

“Shaggy, I’m not hiding anything,” he insisted. He rattled off Daphne’s coffee order, then grabbed hot chocolate while Shaggy grabbed some drinks for himself, Velma and Scooby.

“Come on, man. I saw the way you were looking at Daph…”

There was a screech emanating from near the orange-and-red illuminated ferris wheel. There was a ghost with a hook hand floating above it, shouting threats.

“I was hoping we wouldn’t have a case tonight,” Fred sighed.

“Like, this is the birthplace of investigation! Did you think we wouldn’t have case?”

They ran in the direction of Velma and Daphne and Scooby – searching for clues and cowering on the ground, respectively.

*** 

Three hours later, Daphne and Fred were crammed knee-to-elbow in a net-based trap that Daphne had helped Fred set up moments later.

“I don’t know how it happened. The tripwire was under a rock, how did we get tangled up in it?”

“Story of our lives, right?” sighed Daphne. “Gee, I thought I was helping for once.”

“Hey, you’re always helpful,” Fred said. Then he reached into his back pocket. “Hey, Daph.”

She saw what he was holding. When he flicked open the velvet box…well, she only had to do a little bit of squinting to note the diamond.

When she squeaked and lunged toward him, the entire net came down around them.

*** 

The guy in the mask did it, but neither of them cared about that part of the case.


End file.
